elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Iluv80s/Last Minute Lab Rats: Elite Force Season 1 Finale
Plot Tom: We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. Last night, a mysterious black swarm ransacked Centium City. The Elite Force, a local bionic team, has gone missing. The only member left is bionic superhuman Chase Davenport Brian: Stewie we gotta do something! You’re smart, you can think of something. Stewie: I guess if they’re bionic superhumans, we can give ourselves bionics. Brian: I think I can help with that. Stewie: What do you mean? Brian: I wanna tell you something. CUTAWAY Brian: It was December 31, 1999. You were working on a bionic chip to take over the world in case Y2K struck. I couldn’t let you do this. So I knock you out Stewie: Blast! Brian: And took the chip fabricator, and hid it in the attic. END OF CUTAWAY Peter: Hey Lois, I found a toaster in the attic. Brian: We’ll take it (They run up to Stewie’s room) Stewie: Alright, now that we have one bionic chip, we just need to create another. What bionic abilities do you want. Brian: Uhh, super strength, super speed, laser sphere and force field. (Stewie types in the code for the chip) (The chip fabricates) (It’s done fabricating and Stewie takes it out) Stewie: Here’s your chip. Go in the capsule and put it in (Brian goes in the capsule and becomes bionic) (Brian comes out of the capsule) Stewie: Go test it out, I’ll put mine in. (Brian super speed down the stairs) Peter: Hey Brian (Brian superspeeds up the stairs) Peter: Well that was rude. Brian: It worked, what about yours? Stewie: I’ll check. (Stewie looks out the window and sees a squirrel. Stewie uses his heat vision. Stewie: It worked! Now we can go help the team. (The super speed out) (Davenport Tower) (Chase is on the couch texting) (Stewie and Brian super speed in) Chase: Who are you? Stewie: I’m Stewie Griffin and this is Brian. We’re bionic and we’re here to help you. Chase: You’re bionic? Stewie: Yes. We heard on the news a mysterious black swarm ransacked Centium City. Brian: Do you know anything about the black swarm? Chase: Of course I do. They’re shapeshifters. There once was a superhero named Rodissius, who became a villain. He made his family of shapeshifters hunt down every single superhero. We created a list to protect the superheroe. Our team member Bree killed Rodissius. But one of the shapeshifters, whose name is Reese, found and took the list. We declared war on the shapeshifters, but most of the team has been captured. Brian: Do you know where the shapeshifters are? Chase: They’re on 128th street, but I haven’t been able to go without a team. Stewie: That must be where they’re keeping your team. We’ve got to find them. Chase: I’ll get a tablet over there to plan out the mission. A this is a blueprint of Centium City. We are here. The entire city is connected with a series of sewers and tunnels which we can access from Mission a Command. We’re gonna use the tunnels to go over here to 128th street. You get the list, I’ll get the team, have them come over to the penthouse, and then we’ll find the shapeshifters (They’re in the tunnel) (There are two ways in the tunnel) Brian: Which way do we go? Stewie: I’ve seen enough movies about this. There’s a two way tunnel, someone says to go one way, and they end up going the wrong way. Chase: I’ll scan to see which way to go. (Chase scans) Chase: That way (They go left) (Chase scans for Bree’s chip) Chase: Bree and the others are over there and the list is in that supercomputer straight ahead. Brian take care of Stewie. (Stewie and Brian go to the supercomputer) Brian: That’s the list! Tecton’s on that list Stewie: I know so is Captain Atomic (Chase goes to Bree, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar) Bree: Did you get help? Chase: Yeah, they’re getting the list. (Chase scans and deactivates the force field) (They go the penthouse) (Stewie and Brian meet up with Chase) (Reese teleports in) Reese: I knew you would come here Chase. Chase: Reese, this isn’t you. Come to the light side. Reese: You’re a fool Chase. You underestimate my powers. (Reese activates her laser axe) (Chase activates his laser bo) CUTAWAY Daniellem Get away from me! Sabrina: I’m outta here. END OF CUTAWAY (Chase deactivates his laser bo) Chase: I won’t fight you Reese. Stewie: We’ll see how powerful you really are (Stewie turns on his laser bo) Stewie: Aah! (Stewie jumps at Reese) (Stewie fights Reese like Yoda. He jumps and flips and clashes swords with Reese. He does this very quickly and with a lot of agility, Reese is trying to keep with him. Stewie is quicker and more agile that Reese) (Chase and Brian are in fighting positions. Seven shapeshifters appear. Brian uses his laser sphere and Chase uses his laser bo to fight them. Chase slashes at the shapeshifters and Brian knocks them out with his laser spheres.) (Stewie and Reese continue to fight. The tide of battle seems to be turning as Reese is catching up to Stewie. Reese locks swords with Stewie) Reese: Face it, baby man. You will never beat me! Stewie: Size matters not! (Reese raises her axe. Stewie slashes at her leg. Reese falls down, sits up, and grabs her knee) Reese (raises her knee and brings it up and down repeatedly): Ssssssss Aaaaah! Sssssssssh Aaaaaaah! (Stewie shoots heat vision at her. Reese explodes into rubble. A piece of her shirt falls to the ground) (The seven shapeshifters are lying on the ground and Chase and Brian are fighting five more shapeshifters by slashing and knocking them out. They are all lying on the ground now) Stewie: Guys, we did it! (They high-five. Chase sees the piece of Reese shirt and frowns. Brian and Stewie reach out and comfort Chase) Chase: Wow, I guess she’s really gone Brian: I know how it feels man. (Davenport Tower) (Donald comes into the penthouse) Bree: Hey Mr. Davenport Donald: Guys there’s something I wanted to talk about. Chase: What is it? Donald: Since there’s no more shapeshifters, there’s no longer a need for an Elite Force. It’s time to break up the team. Kaz, Oliver and Skylar will go back to Philidelphia and Bree and Chase will go back to the Academy. Kaz: Alright. Bye guys. (They hug) (Bree and Chase go to the Academy) (Episode ends) Cast Main Cast Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz William Brent as Chase Davenport Jake Short as Oliver Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Recurring Cast Fivel Stewart as Reese Booboo Stewart as Roman Ryan Potter as Riker Various as Other Shapeshifters Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Special Guest Cast Seth MacFarlane as Stewie, Brian and Peter Griffin and Tom Tucker Mentioned Cast Alex Borstien as Lois Griffin Eric Steinberg as Rodissius (flashback) Pepi Sonuga as Crossbow (flashback) Ginny Gardner as Danielle (flashback) Ashlee Füss as Sabrina (flashback) Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport (flashback) Trivia *This episode is a crossover between Lab Rats: Elite Force and Family Guy *This is the series finale of Lab Rats: Elite Force *The Elite Force breaks up in this episode. Bree and Chase go back to the Academy and Kaz, Oliver and Skylar go back to Philadelphia *Kaz says the last line of the series *This takes place hours after The Attack *This episode reveals the following from the cliffhanger ending from The Attack. **Stewie and Brian acquired the list of heroes **Stewie, Brian and Chase defeated the shapeshifters **Roddissius didn't survive the attack from Bree. *Scenes from the episodes "Leo’s Jam”, “Spike Fright”, “The List” and “The Attack” are shown here. *When Reese says “You’re a fool Chase. You underestimate my powers.“ It references Voldemort’s line in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Anakin’s line in Revenge of the Sith *Stewie quotes Yoda’s line in The Empire Strikes Back when he says “Size matters not” *This is the final appearance of Reese. *Like in The Attack, William Brent directs this episode. Series Continuity *Chase still has feelings for Reese from The Attack. *Chase is still heartbroken by his break ups with Danielle and Sabrina from Lab Rats Category:Blog posts